Venus
History The failure that was Mars was followed by the uprising of Saturn and Jupiter in turn. Though The White Regime was leery to touch a planet closer to the sun than Earth itself, Venus was adopted as their newest pet project in 2751. For years they toiled to make the planet liveable, working on a cooling system and oxygen support that would help the planet flourish. And flourish it did. Come 2789, Venus was officially declared fit for human life, already overwhelmingly gorgeous. The people who moved there were wealthy beyond imagination to begin with, ready to start new lives and create homes on the gorgeous, almost jungle-like planet. Whole cities were established in the blink of an eye as the world around them was shaped. The original patrons paved the streets with gold to tell the rest of the solar system thus far, we are the rich. Venus was paradise. The took to business to increase their wealth, the men and women who had originally moved to the planet buying whole people to serve them in whatever manner they so desired. Sex was as closely tied to business as they could make it. Others came to make fine metals, weaving intricate pieces of jewellery, of clothing. More yet worked with silk, a less expensive alternative to the haute couture otherwise provided. By the time Mercury existed, Venus had already become a cesspool of sex and wealth, with a very established upper and lower class. There was and, to this day, is no middle class. Venus has become renowned for its whores and liberal views on sex and love alike. Though the people are rarely monogamous, there are still marriages brought forth from business and (rarely) love. Orgies happen in the streets, and renting a hotel room for only one is an open invitation for hookers. They trade their expensive wares and sell flesh by the pound. Rich or poor, everybody on Venus has at least one thing in common: sex. Interplanetary Relations Venus is regarded as a Regime planet. They rely heavily on the New Moon and Earth for their trade to function, and send the Moon in particular their best whores in an effort to stay as close to the court as is possible. Being honest, most planets get along well with Venus. Their charm and allure make them some of the hardest people to deny, and as a planet not prepared for war, they do their best to keep up connections with anyone worthwhile. They engage in trade with most of the other planets thanks to their heavy intensity in fashion, especially large orders being bought from time to time by Pluto. The winter lines in particular sell well. Neptunians also enjoy their fashion, and though Uranus doesn't seem to support them financially, they are welcomed warmly should they visit. Venus isn't the first planet to take advantage of Martians, however, and most likely won't be the last. They've been sending small envoys to the planet and gathering anyone they could find, especially orphans, the past twenty-two years, hosing them down and killing the ones who aren't attractive enough. Those who make the grade are pulled from their home world and trained as sex slaves. The fact that these Martians might not enjoy the task hasn't really occurred to them yet. Ah well, nobody's going to make a fuss about the most loved planet picking on the most forgotten. Abilities and Environment Venus is a world clearly divided into parts - so perfectly so, that you might think the Mercurians had gone ahead and created a grid wherein everything fell into its proper place at the blink of an eye. Though most of the planet has become a large, metropolitan area filled with streets literally made from gold and buildings so large they can be seen from space. The cities seem torn between posh and ritzy, filled with all the best, and dilapidated areas full of aspiring young whores. The Venusian countryside, much like its cities, leave little to be desired. Reminiscent of Earth's Jurassic period, the lush greenery that spans what little of Venus hasn't been settled is an attraction for many, some retirees from outside the planet choosing to create small homes away from the hustle and bustle of the cities along these forests. The rich land boasts a wide selection of fruit, waterfalls, and all sorts of interesting fauna. Due to its orbit, though, no area of Venus ever experiences night - the sunlight is never-ending, and as a result, its people have learnt to feed off of the sun much like a plant might. They have piss poor night vision, and grow terribly ill when deprived of sunlight for too long. Nobody has ever tested whether or not a Venusian might die due to lack of light, if only because the people of the planet like to be seen, and wouldn't care to hang out in a dark environment for so long. They are immune to the pheromones their planet exudes, which seem to trap any and all travellers. Meant to increase lust, it sends nearly any visitor into a sex-driven frenzy. Nobody can say they've left Venus unsatisfied, either. Language Venusian is widely regarded as the most beautiful language in the solar system. There are five dialects in total, though the vast majority of the population speaks either Rahn or Form. Their words tend to have nice flow, in spite of being shorter or medium in length, and nearly every Venusian writes using a looping cursive. Their written word is gorgeous to the eyes, spoken absolutely melodic to the ears. Thanks to their status as a trade planet, they oftentimes learn other languages as well. Culture and Customs Oh, sexin'. It must love Iris. :< Iris: It does. XDD But that's okay, cause I love you! <3 :3 Demographics Venus' last census was taken in August of 3572. At the time of this writing, there were 20,143,769 people on the planet. Of that, only 14,762,450 were Venusian. The ratio of men to women was a staggering 30:70, making it one of the most imbalanced planets in the solar system, and the average age was 25 - 30. Appearance and Genetics Venusian men grow anywhere from 5'9" to 5'11", the women standing 5'7" to 5'10". They're known for being model-esque in physique and nature, the men chiselled and refined, the women curvy and elegant. They're known throughout the solar system for their beauty, and as such are 'kind' enough to smother any child who doesn't appear to be maturing to their standard. Likewise, they often engage in assisted suicide when they become too old to be considered attractive anymore. The vast majority of Venusians have golden-blonde hair that seems to glow anywhere else. Mercurians have speculated that the inhabitants of Venus have actually spent so long under the sun that they've developed a quality to them almost like chlorophyll, wherein the sunlight makes them thrive. It is said that a Venusian's hair who doesn't shine is at the end of their life. There are a few, scattered redheads about the planet as well, and their hair also seems to glow. The men are fully capable of growing facial hair, but due to popular trends, tend to keep themselves clean-shaven. Stubble is viewed as a sign of the poor on Venus. Both sexes tend to stick to very specific clothing sets, with the rich dressing in metal as far as they can, and the low-class whores dressing in silks. Venusians are known for having some of the most brilliant eyes in the solar system, ranging from green to hazel most commonly, with the occasional blue here or there. These tend to stand out against sun-kissed skin, their tans contrasting the light eyes and hair that have characterised their people for years. Category:Planets Category:Inner Planets